interstellardiariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 3: Tzenkethi Trouble
Captain's log: Stardate 57355.9, We are currently on shore leave over Risa. Zim seems to think that purging the thrusters is relaxing though I'm not sure that I agree with her there! I'm currently in the process of checking over the crew roster and making sure the ship is at optimal performance before we leave for Deep Space Nine on a routine supply run. Captain James Hernandez tapped his combadge and said, “Hernandez to Dodge.” “Dodge here.” “Zim, is the warp core online?” “Just initiating the pre-start sequence. It'll only be 5 more minutes longer.” “Keep me informed.” “Will do. Dodge out.” Suddenly Arran Jacobi exclaimed, “Captain! There's a distress call from the USS Cochrane. They're being attacked by the Tzenkethi!” “Acknowledged.” The Captain tapped his combadge and said, “Hernandez to Dodge.” “Dodge here.” “Zim, I need those engines now!” “Just re-initiating the plasma flow... There warp power back online. Dodge out” “All hands this is the captain speaking. Prepare for immediate departure.” “All personnel on board, all decks report ready captain.” Jacobi read from his panel. “Lieutenant, set a course for the Tzenkethi border. Maximum warp!” “Aye sir” the young Vulcan acknowledged. The ship shot off into the distance with 1135 humanoids on board. The ship drops out of warp to a bloody conflict. The Oberth class USS Cochrane has already lost sizeable sections of the secondary hull and the shields are virtually non-existent “Red alert, all hands to battle stations.” Commander T'Zan said, preparing for battle. “We're being hailed by the Cochrane” Jacobi reported. “Onscreen.” “This is Commander Jacob Saunders. Our Captain and half the crew is dead! Our shields have gone and if we get one more big hit to the secondary hull, we'll lose containment.” “This is Captain James Hernandez of the USS Interstellar. We'll get you outta this!” There was a bleep as the channel closed. “Taman, Multi-vector assault mode. Destroy the fighters but just disable the Destroyer and get him in a Tractor beam as I want a word with the captain.” “Aye sir.” A couple of button presses later and the ship was in three sections dodging in and out of disruptor bolts and shooting quantum torpedoes and phasers at the comparatively insignificant fighters. Very soon, they had the Destroyer in a Tractor beam. “Hail them. This is Captain James Hernandez of the USS Interstellar. You are charged with attacking a Federation vessel with intent of destruction against the treaty of Tzenketh. Lower your shields and surrender yourself.” “We are the defence force of the Tzenkethi Coalition.” A scaly reptilian said, “Your vessel was on a course to cross the border and we were sent to stop it. We refuse to surrender!” A short nod from Hernandez was all that security chief Taman Perul needed to shoot three quantum torpedoes towards the disabled ship. There was a large explosion and the shockwave shook the ship but no damage was done. “Taman, put us back together. Stand down red alert.” The klaxons ceased to flare and the lighting died back to its normal golden hue. There was tranquillity once again. “Notify Starfleet command, they'll probably want to hear about this. Oh, and tell Deep Space Nine to expect us in roughly an hour. Zalak, set a course for Deep Space Nine. Warp eight. Engage.” ''“Captain's Log: Stardate 57362.3, We are currently docked at Deep Space Nine, loading supplies for Cardassia. The USS Cochrane has been damaged too severely to be repaired but Joseph Saunders has been promoted to captain for excellent command in a crisis. He will command the next ship called Cochrane which is going to be a sovereign class. The next of kin of his former Captain have been informed.” '' Links James Hernandez, USS Interstellar, Zim Dodge, Arran Jacobi, USS Cochrane, Joseph Saunders, Taman Perul Category:Stories Category:Volume 1